Only in Eden does a Thorn Grow Without a Rose
by KaJhLs
Summary: Taking place after HBP, Harry has enough of Ron and Hermione and decides to take off on his own. Due to a series of odd occurrences he ends up having to take Draco Malfoy into his protection. There will be eventual slash but its going to take a while I wa


Title: Only in Eden does a Thorn Grow Without a Rose

Dedication: This is dedicated to all my awesome awesome readers of my other stories and poems and one-shots (to my flamers too) – just for you I did a little happy dance in my underwear ;)

Summary: Taking place after HBP, Harry has enough of Ron and Hermione and decides to take off on his own. Due to a series of odd occurrences he ends up having to take Draco Malfoy into his protection. There will be eventual slash but its going to take a while; I want it to be realistic so have patience!

A/N: This story is going to be mostly from Harry's p.o.v. but occasionally another character will take over, you will not always know who but I hope that once you read a little further you will get it, so again please have patience with it. 

**Prologue**

Harry angrily paced the smooth floor of Godric's Hollow as he muttered to himself. It had been quite a relief to find that, while he couldn't normally apparate, a single thought would whoosh him here, to his own private haven. In fact, to be honest, Harry had been quite terrified to find himself spinning through the air right in the middle of yet another argument with Hermione.

_It's not like its my fault_. Harry though furiously, not even noticing the sparks emitting from the wand clutched in his fist. _It's not like I care if she and Ron want to go off and shag all the time, but it's like she thinks that only reason she can do it is if she completely babies me!_ Harry had been so overjoyed with the prospect of his friends' company he hadn't even imagined what it would be like cooped up with the three of them at the Dursley's.

Not that the Dursley's were a problem. As soon as they realized not one but _three_ "freaks" would be living with them that summer they decided to take a spur of the minute vacation to the Bahamas.

"Boy," Vernon had glared at his nephew, who was now fully a head taller than him and was looking down at his uncle's glowing bald spot in amusement, "you might be a wiz-wizard but so help me god, if I come home and find ONE thing ruined or blown up I will CUT off your ears. Do you understand me?" Harry had rolled his eyes but, figuring it was the easiest way to get his family out of the house, had agreed.

He hadn't imagined that it would be all fun and games, after all he was Harry Potter- since the age of one is life had meant only one thing, a means to rid the world of Voldermort. However, he still did not understand why Hermione felt the need to turn number 4 privet drive into her own personal boot camp; waking the boys up at seven to do the chores and then putting them through a rigorous exercise regime (the one she put herself through was even more difficult). _It's not even fun to complain to Ron anymore!_ Harry sulked. Every since Ron and Hermione had realized, near the beginning of the summer, that they were soul mates and meant to be together (_gag me_) Hermione could do no wrong in her boyfriend's eyes and when ever Harry tried to say anything he could almost feel Ron physically restraining himself from lashing out.

The whole thing with Ginny hadn't helped of course. When Ron had realized that Harry had broken up with her he had been furious.

"You prat!" He had shrieked, far more upset than Ginny herself had been, "Are you completely dim? You and Ginny are meant to be together!"

"Well then we can get together after the war!" Harry had screamed back, tired of being judged closes to himself.

Then there was this. Hermione and Ron coming home beaming to tell Harry that, thanks to the newest Wizarding technology, Hermione was one month pregnant and that she and Ron were going to have a double marriage with Bill and Fleur the next month.

Disgusting enough to imagine your two closest friends sleeping together but then to add insult to injury they had actually been surprised that he wasn't overjoyed for them. In fact he had been so close to punching in their smug, oh-now-we-are-so-grown-up-because-we-are-having-a-baby-and-its-ok-you-can't-even-handle-commitment-you-still-have-your-little-glory-mission-which-of course- we-are-still-going-along-to-support-even-though-we-are-going-to-be-distracted-by-trying-to-suck-each-others-faces-off expressions he had apparated to Godric's Hollow before he did any damage.

He was happy for them, of course, he was just also really really angry and thought they were making a huge mistake that would ruin their lives. They were 17 for gods sake, Ron could hardly decide what to eat in the morning and he was suppose to raise a child.

_Plus there's no way I can bring them now_. Harry realized, sinking down sadly onto an overstuffed armchair. _Even if they want to go, and they say they still do, I can't. I can't be responsible for the infant._

Looking around him at the room which must have once been Lily and James' favorite, it was the most worn in, Harry knew what he would have to do. _I will go to the wedding, of course, but when I leave…when I leave, I leave alone. _

A/N: pllllllllllllllllllllllease review! For every ten reviews I write another chapter! (ok that's a bit greedy, how about seven?) I'll love you forever!


End file.
